


Out There

by boldendeavours



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hospital, M/M, Waking Up, fluff for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldendeavours/pseuds/boldendeavours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFA SPOILERS</p><p>Finn longs to be out of the hospital and out in the freedom of the fresh air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out There

There was something not quite right about the window. 

Finn wasn't sure why it was giving him an odd feeling. It's not like he was used to having a window in his room or anything. He'd been raised in the stark grey of the First Order's bases. Stormtroopers were given single pods to be used for sleep - nothing else. They didn't need windows, nor personal affects. Numbers shouldn't have any luxuries. 

Maybe it was the lack of human life outside of the window. There was movement and life - leaves rustling in the trees, an occasional bird jetting out from the tree line into the sky, the sun rise and the moon's soft glow - just no people outside enjoying any of it. Maybe the Resistance members were too busy with figuring out the First Order's next move. Or maybe they'd had too many days in the sun and didn't feel a need to take advantage of the freedom they were fighting for. Finn knew if he ever got out of this hospital bed, the first chance he got he'd be out there feeling the warmth on his face. 

He hoped that would be soon. 

Not that he didn't appreciate everything that the Resistance had given him - a new life, new opportunities, new friends, a new purpose. But laying in bed with the soft sounds of the medical machines surrounding him when he could be outside in the fresh air with a chance to enjoy it was hard. He wanted to swim lake near the base that he saw when they flew in on the Falcon, sit outside and read, maybe learn how to fix starfighters or even pilot them, maybe even have someone teach him...

There was a knock at the door. "Hey bud - you're awake. How's it going?" It was Poe. He was in his uniform, simple dark green jacket and brown slacks, a single medal on his chest to indicate his rank of Commander. The First Order and the Resistance had that in common; simple uniforms without a lot of decoration. He wouldn't dare speak about any similarities out loud for fear of getting kicked out. Since he had been brought here, he'd been treated like one of their own without any question, all because of Poe, and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. 

Poe crossed the room and sat in the chair next to Finn's bed, his usual place. For the past three weeks this is where Poe was when he wasn't working or sleeping, or so he'd been told. The first week, Poe had been by his side around the clock until Dr. Pegarth had told him that Finn was stable and that Poe desperately needed a full night's sleep in a bed and not a hospital chair. Finn hadn't been awake to witness the first two and a half. Rey had left in that time; Finn missed her but knew she was out trying to serve the cause and he was okay with that. He just wished he could've been there to send her off. Finn was snapped out of his thoughts by Poe's voice. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better; Dr. Pegarth was here earlier. She said I should be able to be discharged before the end of the week. I guess sleeping for three weeks really helped with the healing process."

"That's great! We'll be able to ease you into training after that. Are you pumped? You should be." 

"Uh, well, is it what one of these machines is doing? I can ca--"

"Oh, shit, I meant pumped... Uhh... Excited! Not like physically pumped. I'll ease off on the slang until you're up to speed" 

Finn felt his face grow hot with embarrassment. There wasn't a lot of slang used within the First Order, their language was for function. "Oh, uh... Yeah! I'm excited. So wait... I'm going to be a recruit? General Organa approved?"

"Of course she approved! Did you ever have a doubt?" Poe reached over and put his hand on Finn's. He looked down and couldn't quite... It's not like this was the first time but every time they touched, even something as innocent as this, sent something electric through him.

Finn searched for words, "I wasn't sure if I was official Resistance material... I figured after this I would do work around the base, get on my feet and then maybe set out." 

"Set out? What do you mean set out?" Poe asked.

"Get out of your hair, get away from the First Order."

"Get out of my hair! What are you talking about? I would give anything for you to stay here and join our cause. I wouldn't be here without you, you remember that." Poe squeezed his hand; the electricity shot through him.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course! Are you sure you didn't hit your head in that fight?"

Finn could feel himself flush. "Thanks man... I'm pumped!"

"That's what I like to hear from my new recruits!" It was hard not to be excited when Poe was excited about something. It was infectious; that smile, the glint in his eyes. That's what warmed Finn to him way back on the Finalizer, when he had decided to leave everything he'd ever known behind for this prisoner. He regretted it for an instant, thinking of Captain Phasma, or even General Hux's, wrath until he saw that bright smile that let him know he was making the right decision. Finn averted his eyes out the window to keep from staring too long into Poe's. 

"I can't wait to get out there" Finn gestured to the window. 

"Yeah? I'm guessing you didn't get out much in your former life." 

"Not really - most of the time was spent on a ship or on base, which was always dark and dreary. It was all white and black, military. There were trees, but nothing like that," he said as he gestured outside, "I never knew how much I was missing out on." 

"How old were you when you joined the First Order?"

"Not sure... Before I could really remember anything. They like it that way - no attachment." Finn could feel his voice going soft. Now that he saw everyone around him with families - either blood or chosen - and he couldn't help but let the thoughts creep of his biological family. Who were they? Where are they now?

"It's worse than I thought..." Poe squeezed his hand a little tighter, "but hey! Now you're here and we're going to make the most of it. As soon as you're out of here." His eyes softened, but still had that glint, the one that made Finn's heart flutter. "What if... What if when you're out of here and ready to go, we take a trip. I mean, just around the planet to see some of the better places. You think what you see through that window is nice - there are things you wouldn't believe just a short transport ride away." 

Finn lit up. "Really?! You would want to do that?" 

"Of course! I'm sure General Organa would give me leave. It could just be you and me... Is that okay?" 

Finn's heart almost leapt out of his chest. Him and Poe, Poe Dameron, alone together, away, just the two of them...

"If that's not okay..." Poe snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes! Sorry, yes - that sounds great." He started trying to think of how to recuperate and get out of that damn hospital bed faster. 

"Ah - sorry to cut this short," Poe stood up and straightened his jacket, snapping into the role Commander Dameron, something Finn was going to have to get used to. "I have a meeting in 5. We'll figure this out later. Can I bring back dinner for us? I can grab something from the mess hall on the way back and I can tell you more about where we could go." 

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll, well, be here" Finn sighed. 

"Hey, cheer up - pretty soon you'll be up and at'em and seeing the sights. Pretty soon." Poe leaned down over Finn and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. 

Every part of Finn's body woke up. Was he dreaming? There's no way that just happened. He tried to say something but nothing came out - how could it? How could any words respond to that? 

Finn watched as Poe walked out of the room. Right before he reached the door, he turned around and gave Finn a wink. 

Finn never wanted to be out there as bad as he wanted to at this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more for this if the inspiration comes to me. This is my first fic here and first in a long time but I just had to write something after reading so many great stories. Also, feelings.


End file.
